Korea Północna czy Południowa?
Around The World Odcinek 17 Chris krząta się po kabinie przeglądając zgłoszenia Chris: Dzisiaj nie mam czasu na długie wstępy. Szukam kogoś na miejsce Aarona. Więc ostatnio w Around The World. Dzięki Aaronowi i ceną paliwa wylądowaliśmy w Polsce. Ktoś zapomniał zatankować. W ostateczności postanowiłem tutaj zrobić zadanie. Drużyna Wrednych Pasażerów, chyba już się odrodziła na nowo. Skończyły się konflikty, teraz wszystko na razie jest dobrze. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta w drużynie Eklerkowych Zjadaczy. Agata zrozumiała , że nie może liczyć na pomoc. DJ też zrozumiał, że teraz nie będzie miał łatwo w drużynie. W czasie zadania objawiły się długo skrywane sekrety. Dowiedzieliśmy się ostatnio, że Venus cierpi na anoreksje, a Sonny ma duży żołądek i je jak świnia. Ostatecznie w przechadzkę na 42 piętro tutejszego Pałacu Nauki zwyciężyły Wredne Pasażerki, a na ceremonii zobaczyliśmy długo niewidzianych Eklerkowych Zjadaczy. Dodajmy, że to była podwójna eliminacja. Ostatecznie głosy zadecydowały na niekorzyść najnowszej pary sezonu. Agaty i Cody'ego. Którzy zostali wyeliminowani. Została ich już po długich perypetiach 12. Kto dzisiaj przegra? Kto wyleci? A kto będzie leciał pierwszą klasą? Oglądajcie Around The World. Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px LeShawna śpi Aminet: Tak! Wiedziałam, że tutaj się nic nie zmieniło. Venus: Ja też. Świetne, że tutaj wróciłyśmy. Aminet: I to w składzie bez JJ'a, Ivana no i wiesz kogo... Venus westchnęła Aminet: Ale my jesteśmy i zostaniemy... Venus: Popieram! LeShawna się budzi LeShawna: Hej! Co dzisiaj na ... która godzina? Venus: Nie wiem. Ja już się dawno pogubiłam w tym czasie. do LeShawny przybywa 12 osobowa służba z kolacją (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Nie ma mowy! Zostaję tutaj! Tutaj jest wszystko czego potrzebujemy do szczęścia. Obsługa, świeżę jedzenie, ciepła woda i ogólnie wszystko! Nie no! Nie przegram już nigdy zadania! Druga Klasa 100px Lindsay: Hej Aaron! Jak się tutaj czujesz po pierwszym odcinku? Aaron ziewnął i odwrócił się w stronę Lindsay Aaron: Myślę, że dobrze... (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Dobra. Jestem tutaj od niedawna, a moja drużyna ma teraz najwięcej osób w całym programie! Niestety ekipa jest słaba... no Millie i Lindsay. Obie są sobie równe jeżeli chodzi o ich inteligencje. Philip? Ostatnio nic tylko myśli jak wywalić Sonny. Więc teoretycznie nie jest przeciwnikiem. I Sonny. Trzeba z nią zawiązać sojusz. Nie ma opcji. Jest jedyną osobą, która jest mi tutaj w stanie pomóc. W grze zostało nas już 12! Naprawdę trzeba uważać... Millie: Ciekawe gdzie lecimy. Philip: Mam nadzieje, że w miejsce, gdzie Sonny nie zostanie przyjęta miło. Sonny uderza Philip'a w głowę Sonny: A ja mam nadzieje, że w miejsce w którym za bycie świnią się płaci... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Moja głowa! To całe jęczenie Sonny i próby obrażenia mnie. No zaczynają mnie irytować! Ona tylko powtarza, że chcę mnie wywalić i inne dziwne rzeczy... Co? Ja jej w ogóle nie słucham. (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Philip skupia się głównie na strategii i na planach jak mnie wywalić. Niestety ja nie będę grała jak on! Będę miła i będę grać uczciwie... Lindsay wygląda przez okno Lindsay: Patrzcie fajerwerki! Aaron: Obawiam się, że to jednak nie są fajerwerki. Millie: Emm... ludzie. Gdzie my jesteśmy w ogóle? Sonny: Patrząc na czas odlotu, czas pobytu w samolocie i kierunek to chyba gdzieś w okręgu Korei. Philip: Czy to nie to dziwne państwo podzielone na pół co chcę się zniszczyć nawzajem? Sonny: Tak... dokładnie... Ostatnia Klasa 100px Beth, Rick i Beth siedzą razem, DJ siedzi całkiem z boku Beth: Nie wiem. Czuję się podle głosując na Agatę... Harold: Zrobiłaś dobrze. Teraz DJ nie ma szans by pozostać w programie. Rick: Jestem ciekawy dlaczego odpadł Cody. Harold: To było czysto strategiczne posunięcie. Cody zdobył by za duży sojusz. Beth: Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Zostało nas już mało, więc rozłączenie drużyn jest bliskie. Nie było by lepiej gdybyśmy weszli w to z dużym sojuszem? Harold: Lepiej jak zostaniemy we trójkę. Co nie Rick... Rick obściskuję zdjęcie Very Harold: Rick! Rick: Co?! Harold: Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? Rick: No nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Rick mnie powoli zaczyna denerwować. Myśli tylko o Verze, a ona w ogóle nie jest nim zainteresowana! To chore! Serio. Oglądałem Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo gdzie on poświęcił się dla niej, ale to za dużo! Myślę, że Rick powinien się leczyć na Vere. (pokój zwierzeń)Rick: Vera w końcu będzie moja! Vero! O wróc do mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Jestem zła i podła! Teraz chcę wywalić Harolda i Rick'a a samej wejść w sojusz z DJ'em. Ci dwoje mnie wkurzają. Beth siada koło DJ'a Beth: Słuchaj. Wiem, że mnie pewnie nienawidzisz, ale czy chcesz zawrzeć ze mną sojusz by wyeliminować Harold'a i Rick'a? DJ: Wiesz co? Nawet chętnie... (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Czy to sen? Beth chcę zawrzeć sojusz ze mną? Nie no szok.. naglę trafia w nich mały pocisk, po chwili spadają pomiędzy Koreę Płn, a Płd. Granica Między Koreą Płn, a Płd 100px 100px 100px wszyscy są zszokowani Lindsay: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: Na granicy między Koreą Południową, a Koreą Północną. Jest to teren najbardziej sporny w histori tego regionu. Chodzi o to, że Korea Północna pragnie połączenia tym samym narzucając swój reżim Południowcom. Lindsay: A gdzie jest ta Komea? Beth: Korea jest blisko Chin i Japonii. Lindsay: Nie. Dalej nie kojarzę. Philip: Powiedz nam. Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Chris: To proste. Rozegracie małą wojnę. Sonny: Słucham?! Wojna to zło! Venus: Zgadzam się z nią. Aminet: Przez wojnę domową musiałam wyjechać do Stanów Zjednoczonych! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Pochodzę z Somalii. Panuje tam wieczna anarchia. Generalnie jak ktoś tam coś ma to mu to odbierają. Tak stało się z moją rodziną. Dostaliśmy wielki spadek po wuju w Ameryce. Wille w Holywood i 5 mln dolarów. Nie chwaląc się, ale trzeba było uciekać... Chris: Więc tak. Wredni Pasażerowie. Z powodu, że jest ich najmniej dostaną Koreę Południową... Aminet: Nie damy się! LeShawna: Ona dobrze mówi! Chris: Nie ważne. Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Podróżniczki zostaną Koreą Północną... Aaron: Taka mała zemsta? Chris: Nie no co ty. Millie: Będzie dobrze. Chyba. Chris: A Eklerkowi Zjadacze za przegranie poprzedniego zadania staną na środku frontu. Czyli zostaną Koreą Środkową. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Korea Środkowa? Takie coś w ogóle nie istnieje! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Będziemy w samym środku wojny? Ja nie chcę brać udziału w wojnie. Jestem pacyfistką! Chris: A przedmiotem wojny będzie ta oto złota statuetka nietykalności! Drużyna, która zdobędzie tą statuetkę, w przypadku Eklerkowych Zjadaczy jeżeli ją obroni. Będą mogli wybrać drużynę, która pojawi się na eliminacjach! szok (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Nie no! Jeżeli nie wygramy to na bank na eliminacjach pojawimy się my! Jesteśmy najsilniejszą drużyną tutaj. Nie no. To nie fair. Chris: Waszą bronią zostaną natomiast te oto zgniłe owoce, których nie pozbył się Aaron. Osoba trafiona przez owoc. Nie bierze udziału w zadaniu. Powodzenia! Korea Środkowa 100px Chris przynosi im stertę zgniłych owoców Chris: No to zmywam się stąd. Zaraz tu będzie gorąco! Chris ucieka Harold: Dobrze żołnierze! Musimy wygrać tą wojnę! Dla wolności, dla sprawiedliwości i dla dobrego lecz drogiego amerykańskiego jedzenia! Beth: Tak jest kapitanie! DJ: Dlaczego on został kapitanem? Harold: A zdobyłeś 25 level w grach wojennych? DJ: No nie, ale czy to ma znaczenie? Rick maluje flagę państwa z twarzą Very (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Ta flaga jest koszmarna! Jedyne co Rick widzi przed oczami to Vera. To się robi wkurzające! Rick: Vera! Nazwijmy to państwo Vera Środkowa! (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Vera Środkowa? To jest głupie państwo! Chcę do Kanady! Do mamusi... Harold: Jesteście gotowi? Beth: Tak! Harold: To brońmy naszej złotej statuetki! DJ: Juhu... Tak! wszyscy stają koło statuetki ze zgniłymi owocami Korea Południowa 100px Chris zgrzany, przynosi dziewczyną amunicje Chris: Khe, khe! Macie! Chris ucieka Venus: Tym mamy walczyć? Aminet: Ciekawe jak mamy się bronić? przychodzą do nich koreańczycy Koreańczyk: Witajcie! Idziecie walczyć z Koreą Północną? LeShawna: Tak... a co? Koreańczyk: Macie tutaj tarczę, żeby się obronić. Koreańczyk kłania się dziewczyną i wręcza im tarcze Aminet: Dziękujemy! Nie zawiedziemy was! Koreańczyk: To ja dziękuje! Bądźcie dzielne! Koreańczycy wsiadają do limuzyny i odjeżdżają, po chwili Wredni Pasażerowie ruszają na front Czarna Limuzyna Mafiozo: Wręczyłeś im to? Koreańczyk: Tak pani! Mafiozo: To dobrze. Nie damy Podróżniczką wygrać! Koreańczyk: Komu? Mafiozo: Ludziom z północy! Koreańczyk: Racja! Mafiozo zdejmuje maskę, a po nią jest Courtney Courtney: Nikt nie będzie na mnie głosować! A w szczególności idiotka! Courtney śmieje się diabelsko po czym przerażony Koreańczyk ucieka Korea Północna 100px Chris na czworaka przynosi im amunicje (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Nie ma mowy! Teraz to na serio szukam pomocnika! Chris: Macie tutaj amunicje i dajcie mi już święty spokój Chris czołgając się wsiada do samolotu Lindsay: Co mamy z tym robić? Chyba nie zjeść! Millie: Co nie? To wstrętne! Aaron: Mamy rzucać tym w naszych przeciwników! (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Jakim cudem Millie i Lindsay tutaj zostały?! One są kompletnymi idiotkami, co w ogóle one tutaj robią? Nie no! Uciekam, bo nie mam co tutaj mówić, poza obrażeniem Lindsay i Millie. Philip: Mogę zabić zgniłym owocem Sonny? Sonny: A ja mogę zabić owocem Philipa? Aaron: Kurcze ludzie! Chcecie wygrać czy kogoś wywalić? wszyscy myślą, po chwili Philip i Sonny Philip: Chcę przegrać by wywalić Sonny! Sonny: A ja chcę wywalić Philip'a! Aaron: Weźcie idźcie na jakąś terapie małżeńską! po drobnej kłótni wszyscy z Podróżniczek idą na front Vera Środkowa 100px 100px 100px Eklerki stoją pod wielkim drzewem ze statuetką Beth: Coś cicho... Harold: Nawet za cicho. Rick: Dalej drużyno Very! Reszta Drużyny: Drużyna Very?! Rick biegnie na środek pola i doznaję ostrzału zgniłymi owocami DJ: Rick! Beth: Już po nim! Harold: Do okopów szybko! Harold, Beth i statuetka wchodzą do okopów. DJ zostaje trafiony owocami Harold: DJ! Żołnierzu! DJ: O mnie się nie martwcie! Brońcie statuetki! DJ wstaje i siada koło Ricka na ławeczce zdyskwalifikowanych Beth: Musimy zacząć regularny ostrzał! Harold: Nie możemy! Znajdą okopy! Beth: Co robić? Harold: Musimy czekać, aż Korea Północna i Południowa nawzajem się wykończą! tymczasem Aminet: Tarcze w górę! Venus: Tak jest! Wredne Pasażerki unikają salwy owoców LeShawna: O tak! Ten koreańczyk był niebywale miły, że dał nam te tarcze! Aminet: W końcu chcą siebie bronić. Venus: Musimy zacząć ostrzeliwać tamtych! Pasażerowie zaczynają wystrzeliwać zgniłe arbuzy tymczasem Lindsay: Lecą arbuzy! arbuz trafia Lindsay Millie: Lindsay! arbuz trafia Millie Sonny: Biedni. Philip: To może teraz czas na ciebie Sonny? Sonny: A może czas na ciebie Philip? Aaron: Uważajcie! Philip'a i Sonny trafia wielki arbuz (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: I zostałem sam! Po jednej salwie arbuzów. Nie mam siły na moją drużynę. Nic! Po chwili zostałem sam! Sam jeden! Nie no epic fail! tymczasem w okopach eklerek Beth: Zginiemy! Harold: Beth! Beth: Tak? rzuca w Beth zgniłym pomidorem, następnie rzuca w siebie zgniłym pomidorem Harold: Ostatni samuraj... umarł... (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Honorowy samuraj powinien się zabić, a nie dać się złapać przeciwnikom! To zrobiłem! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Co to było? Harold mnie zabił! Jak mógł? Dziwak i tyle... do okopów wchodzą Wredne Pasażerki Venus: Hej! Nikogo tutaj nie ma! Venus podchodzi statuetkę, ale po drodze spada na nią parę kilo zgniłych owoców. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Nie myślicie chyba, że mógłbym się zabić bez zostawienie żadnych pułapek. Aminet: Venus! Aminet wpada do dziury ze zgniłymi owocami LeShawna: O nie. Zostałam sama... Co mam robić. (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: To musi być robota Harolda. Znam jego wszystkie zaprojektowane pułapki. O wszystkim niestety mi opowiadał... LeShawna powoli zbliża się do statuetki, po czym ją łapie LeShawna: Tak! Udało mi się! z megafonu słychać Chris'a Chris: LeShawna wygrała wojnę! Aaron: Co? Plac 100px 100px 100px Chris: LeShawna zdobyła statuetkę, więc to Wredni Pasażerowie zadecydują kto wyleci. Wredni Pasażerowie naradzają się Aminet: Zdecydowaliśmy, że na ceremonii zobaczymy Eklerkowych Zjadaczy, za ich pułapki. Beth: No to wylatujesz Harold! Harold: Jak to? Ceremonia 100px Chris wchodzi z workiem lodu na głowie Chris: Ucieszy was pewnie fakt, że nową, tymczasową pomocniczką w show zostanie Courtney! Courtney wchodzi na ceremonie Chris: Podpisała umowę, że nie będzie się ubiegać o powrót, więc jestem bezpieczny! Courtney: Zrobiłam, to dla prywatnego celu. gdzie jest Lindsay? Chris: W drugiej klasie... Courtney: To nara! Wychodzi z czarnym marketem Chris: Ok... Więc głosujcie. (kabina)Beth: Głosuje na Harold'a za moją śmierć! (stempluje) (kabina)DJ: Beth mnie przekonała. W sumie i tak bym na niego zagłosował. (stempluje) (kabina)Rick: Vera! Głosuje na Harolda! (stempluje) (kabina)Harold: Ostatni samuraj musi zginąć! Wywalam samego siebie! (stempluje) Chris: Chris pierwszy raz w historii programu byliście jednomyślni! Mam 4 głosy na Harolda, więc powinien opuścić program, ale... Harold: Ale co?! Chris: Dzisiaj z programem pożegna się Rick! Beth: Jak to?! DJ: Właśnie jak to? Chris: Zmienił nazwę waszej drużyny bez mojej zgody! Więc do widzenia! rzuca paszporty Harold'woi, Beth i DJ'owi Rick: Jak to? Nie podoba wam się drużyna Very? DJ: Nie. Beth: Przywykliśmy do Eklerkowych Zjadaczy. Harold: W sumie cieszę się, że moje samobójstwo zostało udaremnione. Rick zakłada spadochron i wyskakuje z samolotu Chris: Zostało już tylko jedenaście osób. Kto odpadnie w kolejnym odcinku? Oglądajcie Around The World! Ekskluzywny Klip Rick Przytulając się do zdjęcia Very powoli opada na ziemie Rick: I odpadłem. No trudno! W sumie nawet się cieszę! Wracam do Very! Vero! Kochana! Przybywam! Jak ja się cieszę! zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World